Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Thomas Meets The Queen and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas Meets The Queen and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *The Island Song Note *When Thomas and Percy are hauling the train, Tom Tipper inadvertentaly places his bike against one of Percy's mail cars, and is gone. After Percy breaks the bicycle, he apologies to Tom Tipper, who decides to stick with his own van, after James passes by with his coaches. As Percy arrives with his mail train, Oliver passes by with his long freight train with Toad on the end of his freight train. *When Percy and Stepney set off with their freight cars, Thomas and Toby pass by with their freight cars. *As the engines with their trains pass by, Henry gets ready to pull the express, but gets covered in paint, and leaves Gordon to take over the train, while the other engines shunt and pull the coaches and the Express. As Gordon arrives with his passenger train, he leaves. *When Toby and Daisy agrue at the station with Percy and James going by with both freight and passenger workings, Daisy decides to scare a bull of her tracks, but gets scared back, then hides in her shed to keep safe, before Toby calls the farmer and takes his bull away. *When Peter Sam puffs nervously along the line with his freight train, his wobbly funnel is never the same with his accident with the foolish freigt cars. When Rusty and his freight train repair a damaged bridge, Peter Sam and his morning passenger train head through a tunnel before a thick cold icicle hits and breaks Peter Sam's funnel. Peter Sam gets a new drain pipe to control the smoke, but gets teased, then gets a new Giesel funnel to make puffing much easier. Peter Sam with his coaches and caboose puff past the narrow gauge engines, who don't laugh at his new funnel, and wish to have one like it. *When Skarloey and Rheneas puff past each other with their coaches and cabooses, Peter Sam passes Sir Handel with a freight train. After Duck passes by with a freight train, Edward goes to the works past Duck and Oliver, and speaks to Skarloey about Rheneas at the works getting mended after Thomas passes by with a freight train. When Edward leaves Skarloey, Sir Handel ends up having trouble with some coaches refusing to trust him and not being nice. The coaches push Sir Handel off the track, but behave with Skarloey, who takes them and gets all crooked, but arrives on time with James collecting the passengers going away, leaving Skarloey to get mended. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17